Sharing Burdens
by Etherious Natsu Dragneel
Summary: Story in which Natsu wasn't raised by Igneel but by a god named Moros who taught him how to use God Slayer magic more specifically Doom Bringer magic. Slightly Au, Natsu was the first in his group to join Fairy Tail and he is and S-class wizard.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hey Guys! This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic and I am in love with the Natsu x Erza pairing so I'm going to write one of those, it's slightly AUish and Natsu is somewhat OOC, it starts off when Natsu first joins Fairy Tail but in this he will actually join the guild before everyone else in his group.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fairy Tail

_Prologue: You may be gone… but my journey's just starting._

_(__**Read Authors Note for explanation)**_

In the middle of the east forest of Magnolia there was a small shack, inside the shack there was a small boy with pink hair asleep, he looks peaceful and happy like nothing in his life could go wrong… unfortunately for him his world was about to come crashing down.

The door to the shack opened up and another person who was inside of the room left while quietly closing the door. The man stopped outside of the house and turned around to look at it, the man was wearing a black kimono with a white obi. Attacked to his waist is a black katana sheath with no sword. His face appeared to be that of a fighter, even though he also looked laid back if the conical hat on his head was anything to go by or the stubble all over his face.

While looking at the house a lone tear rolled down his cheek and he quietly said "farewell Natsu… my son." The man was then enveloped in a black magic circle and was teleported away.

Inside the small shack the boy shot out of bed because he felt a presence disappear in his sleep. The boy looked around the room trying to find something. "Moros?" the boy said.

"…"

"Moros?"

"…"

The boy tightened his white scaly scarf around his neck due to it loosening in his sleep and got up. The boy couldn't find him hiding in the house so he went to the go outside and look for him until he noticed something, a black katana leaning against the door.

"No…" the boy said as he remembered a conversation with the person he was trying to find as tears slid down his face.

_**Flashback**_

A pink haired boy was walking through the forest with a man that was wearing a black kimono and a conical hat, they had baskets of fish and berries no doubt their food for the day.

The pink haired boy was looking at the black sword strapped to the man's hip and he said "hey Moros… can I have a sword too?"

The man smiled and put a hand on the boys pink hair "maybe someday Natsu…" he said.

"Like when? Because I think it would be awesome to have one just like you!" the boy named Natsu said causing the man to chuckle.

The man turned to Natsu and got down on one knee "I tell you what Natsu… when I'm gone and have nothing left to show you, I'll give you this one."

The boy's giant grin brightened and he asked the man "Really?!" the man nodded his head so Natsu stuck his pink out "Promise?"

The man was still smiling and locked his pinky with the boy's "promise." And after that the pair went back to their shack in the forest.

_**Flashback End**_

The boy was now holding the katana in his left hand crying about the obvious loss of his adoptive father. Suddenly he looked down at his left hand more specifically the golden mark that has been there for as long as he could remember (Fairy Tail Guild Mark) and he remembered something else.

_**Flashback**_

The boy identified as Natsu was now sitting by a fire next to his pseudo father while looking at the strange mark on his hand and asked him "hey Moros, how come I got this weird thing on my hand?"

The man looked down at the mark and said to his 'son'. "That Natsu from what I've heard is the guild mark of a wizard guild called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail huh?" Natsu said he then looked up into the sky and said "can I join Fairy Tail someday Moros?"

Moros placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled "You can do anything you want Natsu, just follow your heart."

_**Flashback End**_

Natsu stayed in his home for the whole day remembering his 'father' and by the time the sun rose signaling it was July 8 he started his journey… to Fairy Tail.

It actually didn't take all that long for him to leave the forest with all of the belongings he had, it was mainly just some clothes, a blanket all in a bag and the black katana that has strapped to the side of the bag tightly preventing it from falling.

Sure enough once he was leaving the forest he came along another shack and he saw an old short man walking out of it with an odd choice of clothes. But what Natsu noticed was the mark on his shirt, he looked at the one on his hand and saw it was the same.

'Well that was easy' Natsu thought to himself as he ran up to the old man. "Excuse me!" Natsu yelled out to the old man who didn't notice him and jumped in surprise.

The old man quickly turned around ready to attack whatever type of enemy attacked him until he saw him a small boy with pink hair and a white scarf.

Before the old man could say anything Natsu asked the man "You're from Fairy Tail right?"

The man was slightly proud that his guild was known by a random boy so he nodded his head "why yes boy, my name is Makarov I'm the guild master in fact."

Natsu ginned and said "I want to join your guild!"

Makarov eyed the boy for a minute and sighed "boy, you seem too young to join a wizard guild, go back to your parents, live your life a little and then come back to me and I'll let you join."

Natsu had a slightly pained expression on his face for being turned down so fast but quickly rebuild his resolve "Moros said to do what my heart wanted me to do and that's to join Fairy Tail! Look I have a guild mark and everything!" he yelled with his left hand in the air.

Makarov's eyes widened at the sight of the mark and grabbed the boys hand "boy where did you get this mark he asked as he tried to rub it off but saw it was indeed real.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and said "I dunno Moros told me it was there when he found me as a baby."

'_It can't be! He was living in these woods the entire time! How could I not have sensed him?' _Makarov thought to himself and something donned on him "who's this Moros person you keep speaking of."

Natsu's smile left and he said "My dad… well not my real dad but he's gone now so I don't know where he is." In a saddened tone.

Makarov eyed the boy and asked another question "did Moros ever teach you any type of magic?"

Natsu brightened again and eagerly nodded his head "Yup! He called it '_God Slayer Magic'_ and it's the coolest!"

Makarov eyes tripled in size '_G-g-god slayer magic! But that's one of the forbidden magics that could only be learned from a god!' _He eyed the boy and requested of him "show me some of it."

Natsu grinned and said "alright but I'll warn you I'm not too good at holding back!" Natsu brought back his fist and it was surrounded by a black magic circle and then surrounded by black energy and he yelled "Doom Fist!"

But before Natsu attacked another magic circle appeared under his feet and he yelled "Doom Boost!" his legs were surrounded by the same energy and he moved at incredible speeds and appeared in front of Makarov and punched him in the head.

Makarov fell onto his back from the force of the punch and sat up while rubbing the red mark on his forehead and had a small smile while walking away "come on boy."

Natsu stopped his magic and tilted his head and asked the old man "Where?"

Makarov had a big smile on his face when he turned around and said "you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you?" Natsu eagerly nodded his head and sprinted toward the man to start his new life.

'_You may have had to give him up but don't worry I will raise him like one of my own… Mavis'_

_A Year Later_

Natsu was currently sitting in the guild hall doing nothing in particular when the doors opened and Makarov walked in while being followed by a timid looking girl with scarlet colored hair.

Natsu looked at the girl and felt something weird in his chest but just ignored it not noticing the slight blush on his cheeks when they locked eyes for a moment.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our newest recruit Erza Scarlet." Makarov said to the guild.

Natsu continued to look at the girl and thought to himself 'Erza Scarlet.'


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys, I hope you like the prologue, so here's chapter two, oh and in case you were wondering Moros is the Greek god of Doom and fate.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

_Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail!_

A train has just pulled into the station of Hargeon, a fishing town of Fiore. As passengers were leaving the train a strange blue cat also exits but stops at the door and turns "come on hurry up Natsu!" the cat yelled to someone inside of the train.

Footsteps were heard and a familiar looking person with pink hair exits the train. "We finally made it! Time to find Moros! Let's go happy!" he said while running down the nearest street. Yes if you haven't already figured it out this man is none other than Natsu Dragneel but alas he's all grown up now and a full fledge S-class wizard of the guild Fairy Tail.

Currently our hero is on a search mission that he has been on for the past seven years… The search for his adoptive father Moros the Greek god of fate and destruction. A member of Fairy Tail confronted him the day before informing him a rumor he heard of a man named 'Doom Bringer' was arriving in this town so Natsu decided to check it out.

'That bastard better be right or else I'll kick his teeth in…' Natsu thought as he was running through the city streets with his partner Happy the flying cat.

"Do you think he'll be here Natsu?" the cat asked while flying behind him trying to catch up with his determined friend.

Natsu stopped running and looked up in the sky sniffing the air "I'm not too sure buddy, I can't smell him anywhere nearby but this is a big town so let's keep searching!" he quickly started running down one of the many streets again passing the town's only magic shop.

_Inside the Magic Shop_

"I'm looking for strong gate keys!" a blond haired girl said to the shop owner who was trying to sell her some useless magic items.

The girl who boldly yelled this was a teenage girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a white and blue shirt and a blue skirt. She is also wearing a built with a couple of things attached to it, one of which was a strange black whip with a heart shaped end and the other was a leather holster type item that held silver and gold keys in it.

The shop keeper put a hand on his chin and was in thought for a few minutes before he snapped his fingers "sorry little miss but the only gate key I have is the 'gate of the dog' and I'm afraid it's a terribly weak spirit."

The girl seemed undeterred and actually happier while telling the man "that's perfect! It's the key I've been looking for. How much is it?"

The shop keeper opened up a wooden box that held a silver key and told to woman with a smile "that will be 20,000 jewels please."

The girl's eyes widened and she paled again and asked "how much?" in a shocked tone.

The man either didn't notice or just ignored the girls shocked face and said "I said that will be 20,000 jewels please."

The girl still looked shocked for a moment before she had a mischievous smirk on her what used to be innocent face. The girl leaned forward giving the man a good view of her rather ample bosom and asked in a low voice "How much is that again?"

_10 Minutes Later_

"19,000! Jewels! 19,000! That stingy old guy only knocked off a thousand jewels even with my feminine charm!" the blond haired girl yelled absolutely livid at the shop keeper.

As she was walking down the street and heard a bunch of girls yelling "Oh my god he's here! Doom Bringer's here!" one yelled.

"You mean that famous mage that used Doom Magic, the stuff you can't even buy in stores?!" another asked

The first girl eagerly nodded her head and yelled "Yeah that one! He's here now!" the group of girls shrieked and ran to the mage 'Doom Bringer.'

"A famous mage huh?" the blond haired girl asked herself with a finger on her chin "I think I'll go check it out maybe he can get me in a guild!" she quickly followed the girls who ran away in search of the famous mage.

_The search for Moros_

Natsu has been searching for a good hour all around town and has found nothing his shoulders were slumped and he turned to his blue partner "guess he wasn't here Happy… let's go back to the guild." They were walking back and saw a large hoard of females in a circle down the road shrieking.

"Oh my god! Doom Bringer!" they were yelling making the two mages look with excited eyes.

"He's here!" yelled Happy as they started sprinting down the road receiving no answer from his ecstatic partner who was nearing the crowd.

As he made it to the crown Natsu just pushed everyone in his way, he finally made it to the center of the circle and yelled in an excited voice "Moros I'm he…" he stopped when he noticed the man wasn't his 'father' but rather a different man with blue hair and a strange tattoo on his face. "Who the heck are you? You're not Moros." Natsu told the man angering the females around to the point where they almost attacked him.

The blue haired man spoke is an arrogant voice "I am the mage Doom Bring…" he stopped when he noticed the pink haired boy walking away with slumped shoulders. The man became slightly angered and asked "where the heck are you going don't you want to bask in my glory?"

Natsu laughed thinking the man was joking and just shook his head while walking "no thanks, you weren't the one I was looking for." All of a sudden his instincts kicked in and he jumped sideways avoiding a pack of rabid fangirls.

"Hey call of your attack dogs!" the young mage yelled at the blue haired man who quickly complied. He then proceeded to talk about some fancy yacht party that they were all invited to and vanished using magic.

As Natsu was leaving he was stopped by a blond girl, when he turned to look at her he smelled something and quickly looked at her waist and saw her keys 'a celestial mage huh?' he thought to himself before she said anything.

"Hi, my name's Lucy… I just wanted to thank you for saving me from that creeps charm magic… so um how about I buy you some lunch." The blond haired girl named Lucy said to our pink haired hero who begrudgingly agreed.

_At Lunch_

'Man this girl sure does like talking.' Natsu and happy thought similarly while stuffing their faces with food and listening to Lucy go on and on about wizards and guilds and such.

"You know I just realized that this might sound confusing to you… anyway who were you looking for when you helped me earlier?" Lucy asked the man and cat sitting across from her.

While Natsu was stuffing his face Happy answered in his place "we were looking for Natsu's dad. Moros, he's a god and we heard that doom bringer was going to be here so we came to look for him."

Lucy looked at them confused at the fact that the blue cat called the boy's dad a god but just shrugged her shoulders "oh…" Lucy looked at the clock and saw it was getting late so she stood up fast and said "oh crap I have to go! Maybe I'll see you another time Natsu."

As she was leaving she was stopped by someone yelling her name, she turned around and saw both Natsu and Happy on the ground bowing and uttering "thank you for the meal."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and told them to stop before leaving the restaurant and heading to the nearest news stand to buy the new issue of sorcerers weekly.

_The Park_

Lucy was currently sitting on a bench reading about all of the shenanigans of her favorite guild Fairy Tail. "'Doom Bringer' destroys small town while fighting group of bandits! Ha crazy… I wish I could join Fairy Tail one day."

Suddenly she heard a voice approaching saying "oh so you wish to join Fairy Tail huh?" when she looked up she saw it was the man who claimed himself to be 'Doom Bringer.' He walked up next to Lucy and put an arm around her shoulder and said "you know I can make that happen."

Lucy quickly stood up and pointed a finger at him "your charm magic won't work on me! Because a charm spell's weakness is awareness and I'm aware of your creepy magic."

The man had a hurt expression on his face and said "is there really something wrong with me wanting to be a celebrity at my own party?" he quickly smirked and said "and I asked if you wanted to join Fairy Tail… Because I'm in it you know, I'm sure you've heard of me 'Doom Bringer.' I can talk to the master if you want and get you in."

Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled very large "really?!" she asked and the man nodded while handing her an invitation to his party "in that case I would love to go to your party!"

The man smiled and said "okay see you then… seven o'clock don't be late." And he vanished with the same purple fire magic as before.

_Seven O'clock_

Natsu was heading to the train station to leave, he was walking along a cliff near the port that was facing the ocean. Natsu stopped to lean over the rail and saw a boat in the distance.

"Hey isn't that 'Doom Bringer's' boat?" Natsu heard a girl say, when he turned his head to the left he saw there was a group of girls talking while looking at the yacht in the distance.

"Who's 'Doom Bringer'?" asked a confused girl of the group casing her friends to gasp in shock.

"You don't know who 'Doom Bringer' is?! He's only one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail!" the first girl spoke.

The girls continued speaking of the legendary 'Doom Bringer' but Natsu tuned them out, he was looking down slightly making his bangs cover his eyes shadowing his face, only revealing the deep scowl present on his always grinning feature. "Fairy Tail huh?" Natsu asked darkly before disappearing in a flash of black.

_On the Yacht_

Lucy just completely turned down the creep 'Doom Bringer' who was consistently flirting with her and even tried to use sleep magic on her but she caught on just in time, foiling his plan.

What she didn't account for was that he would have a whole crew of men… or that this was actually a slave ship that would capture woman and sell them as slaves. 'Is this guy really a member of Fairy Tail?! He's despicable.' She thought to herself.

Tears were streaming down her face after the man threw her celestial keys off of the boat out of her view. "You're… You're the worst kind of wizard! One who uses his power for evil! How can you call yourself a member of Fairy Tail?'

The man started laughing at the girl and quickly looked to his men "shut her up boys." The men started approaching the terrified Lucy who was trying to think of a way out of this mess until…

_Crash_

Something or should I say someone crashed through the ceiling creating a large cloud of dust only revealing a shadow of a male with spiky hair.

After a few minutes the dust cleared revealing an obviously enraged Natsu who was glaring at the man who claimed to be a member of his guild. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled to the man she met only a few short hours ago.

Natsu looked at Lucy surprised and asked "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

Lucy gritted his teeth and pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired man "he… he lied to me! He said he could help me join Fairy Tail but he actually tried to take us all as slaves!"

Natsu went back to glaring at the confident man. Natsu then said to no one around "Happy take Lucy to the port… I'll handle this guy."

Suddenly a blue dot in the sky was seen flying toward the boat and when it got closer everyone saw it was a blue cat with white angel wings who was saluting and shouted "Aye sir!" as he appeared behind Lucy.

Before Happy took off Natsu said without looking in their direction "oh yeah Lucy here I think you dropped this." He pulled a leather holster type thing from his pocket and threw it to Lucy who fumbled with it before catching it.

"My keys?! Thanks Natsu!" Lucy yelled out with a smile while securing the keys to her hip.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and spoke in a serious manner "Lucy… I believe I sensed you are in possession of the key of Aquarius yes?" Lucy confirmed his theory and Natsu continued "when Happy gets you off this ship I need you to have her move it to the shore."

Before Lucy could reply Happy grabbed onto her back and flew into the sky with the terrified celestial mage.

_In the Sky_

"Happy What about Natsu? Is he gonna be alright?" Lucy frantically asked the blue cat.

Happy smiled and said "Aye… Natsu can handle himself now you've got your own job to do!" while lowering them the ocean.

Lucy nodded her head when they were close enough and grabbed a gold key from her holder **"Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!" **

_On the Boat_

Natsu was still glaring at the man who was going on about himself.

"How can a lowly man hope to defeat me, the great 'Doom Bringer' of Fairy Tail! The strongest guild in Fiore!?" was among one of the many things that the man said making Natsu growl.

Before Natsu said anything thought he listened outside with his heightened senses and smirked "hope you're ready… because you're going to regret what you did."

_Whoosh_

A tidal wave suddenly hit the boat sending it flying to the dock, it took about two minutes until it final collided with the board walk destroying both of them on impact.

_In the Wreckage_

Lucy closed her celestial gate sending the spirit back to where it came and she was now staring at the ship wreckage with wide eyes looking for the pink haired captor.

'Doom Bringer' and his lackeys were all out of the wreck and staring at it with angry eyes cursing the brat that messed with their plans when suddenly a piece of the ship was thrown and sent flying across town, when they looked at the source of the throw they saw Natsu standing there glaring at the men.

Natsu started taking off his coat and asked 'Doom Bringer' "so you say you're a member of Fairy Tail?" when the man confidentially said yes he finished taking off his coat revealing a scarlet red mark on his shoulder. "That's funny, because I don't think I've ever seen you around the guild before."

All of the men paled and Lucy had wide eyes "N-Natsu's a member of Fairy Tail!? She yelled out loud to no one.

Happy was grinning and yelled out "Aye! Seven years and counting!"

The man who claimed to be a member of Fairy tail was staring at Natsu while one of his men spoke "oh crap ! This guys the real deal!"

The man identified as Bora growled "don't call me that you trash!" at the henchman who instantly shut up.

Natsu changed his stance slightly by widening his legs. A black magic circle began to form under his legs and Natsu and he said in a whisper that reached everyone's ears "**Doom Bringer Shriek**" he began to let out an inhuman shriek that was destroying the area of the city they were in and sending waves of black energy at the man.

Lucy who covered her ears thanks to a warning from Happy was in shock at the amount of damage caused by Natsu with a single attack.

Bora and his group were all passed out from the pitch of the noise and launched across the dock destroying buildings.

A very far distance away a small old man was sitting at his desk getting a very bad feeling in his stomach.

Natsu finished his attack and said in a growl of a voice "I better never catch you trying to tarnish the name of my guild again or next time I won't hold back so much."

Lucy uncovered her ears and watched in awe as a grinning Natsu approached her and his blue cat "Natsu! That was incredible!"

Natsu was about to respond until he saw a large group of knights heading toward him, he looked around and saw all of his destruction "crap I overdid it again!" he grabbed Lucy's hand and yelled "Let's get out of here!"

"What where are we going?" the celestial wizard yelled in both fear and excitement.

Natsu turned to her with a grin and yelled "you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

It took Lucy a minute for the words to register but once they finally did she smiled herself and she said "Of course!" once her legs touched the ground she was running with Natsu and Happy all the way back to Magnolia.

_In Magnolia the Next Day_

Two human figures and a cat were seen walking into Magnolia town walking straight to the illustrious Fairy Tail guild hall.

Once Natsu lead Lucy to the front of the place he asked her what she thought of it and judging by the stars in her eyes he thought she must have liked it.

Natsu kicked the doors open and yelled "I'm back!" once he set his eyes on the guild member that told him the rumor he dove across the room and kicked him in the head not even confronting him about it.

Lucy noticed no one in the guild paid any attention to it so she awkwardly moved along towards the bar and watched Natsu's fight escalate.

Right after Natsu kicked the guy in the face many other guild members joined in, Lucy noticed a few in particular like the big tanned man with white hair and the boy in his underwear who appeared to be some type of stripper.

While she was looking at the members not fighting she saw a woman with a bikini top on that was lounging while complaining about the noise and what she did next shocked Lucy, she grabbed a gigantic barrel of alcohol and started drinking it like it was nothing.

Another person she noticed was someone she recognized instantly "that's Loki from the top 10 wizards you'd want as your boyfriend!" she muttered to himself as she watched him join t brawl claiming to fight for the two girls he was with.

She heard a female who was standing near her asked "are you knew here?" when she turned around her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was none other than Mirajane! Most likely the most beautiful wizard in all of Fiore.

Lucy dumbly nodded he head and said "y-yeah my name's Lucy…"

Her and the barmaid Mirajane starting making idle conversation as the brawl continued but they stopped when a giant figure appeared in the middle of the fight and stepped on top of Natsu instantly stopping the fight.

Natsu waved his hand from under the giant figures foot and said "hey gramps."

There were many other greetings along the lines of "Hello Master."

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard that and said "M-Master!" when Mirajane introduced her to the guild master Makarov she watched him shrink and turn into a short old man wearing an… odd choice of clothing.

Everyone watched him as he jumped up to the second floor, hitting the banister on the way up but quickly correcting himself looking down at his 'children' he coughed into his hand and began.

"You've done it again, just look at the amount of paperwork the magic council sent me this time!" he said referring to the papers in his hand while continuing "this is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds? All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" shaking with rage watching them contemplate on their actions for a moment before continuing "however…" the papers were engulfed in flames "I say to heck with the magic council."

Makarov threw the paper off the banister only for it to be destroyed by one of Natsu's spells. The master then went back to his speech "now listen up any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus should take over your being and pour out of your soul, if all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in. cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

The master held his hand in the air causing everyone in the guild to mimic his action and cheer as loud as they possibly could, Lucy watched with wide eyes at the dedication the entire building showed as it cheered for a good three minutes.

_Later that same day_

"Look Natsu, I got my guild mark! I'm officially a member of Fairy Tail now!" Lucy said to the man standing near the job board.

Natsu grinned at Lucy and said excitedly "that's great Lucy! Now let's find a job to do." Lucy agreed and as they were looking there heard a little boy yelling.

"Is my dad back yet?" when they looked over to the bar they saw a little boy talking to the master asking about his father.

Makarov stared at the boy and said "No, have more faith in your father boy he'll be back soon."

The boy was looking at the master with teary eyes and yelled "his mission was supposed to take three days but he left a week ago!"

Makarov closed his eyes and shook his head "Your father will make it back, trust in his strength it's the Fairy Tail way."

The boy would have none of it and weakly punched the master in the face before running out saying "I hate all of you!"

The atmosphere was tense and the room was silent only for it to be broken by the sound of a fist going through a wall. When Lucy looked to the source of the noise she saw Natsu with his bangs shadowing his eyes standing where the job board used to be. If you looked on the other side of the guild you could see it on top of the tanned man with white hair named Elfman.

Natsu quickly left the guild heading who knows where. There was talk of Natsu never learning and Lucy in her confused state walked up to Mirajane and asked "what's wrong with Natsu?"

The barmaid smiled bitterly and said "He's mad probably because he doesn't want Romeo to go through the same thing he went through when he was little." When Lucy tilted her head the white haired bombshell continued "Natsu was raised by a man named Moros, the god of fate and destruction and one day he up and vanished leaving Natsu all alone…"

Lucy's eyes widened and she asked in a shocked voice "Natsu really was raised by a god then!?" when she saw Mirajane nod she stood there in shock for a moment before she remembered something "I should go and help him!"

Lucy made it to the door and ran down the road to catch up with Natsu "hey Natsu wait up!" she yelled to the pink haired mage.

_Down the Road from the Guild Hall_

As Natsu was making his way down the street he saw a little boy crying, this boy was none other than Romeo. The pink haired mage made his way over to the boy and once he was next to him he spoke with his bangs shadowing his eyes "I'll bring him back Romeo, just hang in there."

Natsu heard someone calling his name so he turned and saw his new blonde haired wizard friend running up to him, Natsu smiled slightly and they set off on their mission to rescue Macao.

_Mt. Hakobe_

"Brrrrrrrrrr it's really cold!" exclaimed a frigid Lucy as she made her way up Mount Hakobe with Natsu and Happy.

After a short walk from the base of mount Hakobe the temperature really started to get to the blonde haired celestial wizard causing her to complain a lot much to Natsu's displeasure. "Here, take this." Natsu said as he tossed Lucy the blanket he normally keeps with the rest of his things.

Lucy caught the blanket and wrapped it around herself but it wasn't keeping her warm enough so she quickly went to her key holster and took out a silver gate key and said the phrase "**Open gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!" **

A cloud of smoke appears and within the cloud you can see a strange rectangular shadow followed by a voice that clearly doesn't belong to Lucy. "Ahhh much better, she sighs in relief." The deep voice spoke from within the smoke that soon cleared.

Natsu and Happy both stared at the celestial grandfather clock that had Lucy… inside of him sheltering her from the cold. "You shouldn't use your spirits for such trivial matters."

"Its fine, I do this all the time she contradicts." The clock spoke for Lucy once more.

Before Natsu could say anything a roar echoed behind the two wizards, Natsu sniffed in the air and thought to himself 'that smell! Don't tell me…' he turned around to see a white gorilla like creature who was getting ready to pounce on him and Lucy.

Natsu watched the gorilla like creature with wary eyes and heard the clock spirit say "Ahhh what is that she exclaimed."

Natsu said without taking his eyes off of the monster "That… is a Vulcan, get ready Lucy here he comes!" As soon as Natsu says this the Vulcan launched off of the air and was heading straight towards them.

If you watched closely enough you would be able to see the ape like creature's eyes shift towards the grandfather clock, more specifically the blonde haired bombshell located within the glass door. Instantly the Vulcan's eyeballs transformed into small hearts and he changed his trajectory to go to Lucy.

"Woman!" the Vulcan yelled as it landed in front of Lucy's celestial spirit and grabbed them and running off into the snowy mountain.

"She screams in fear." The clock says as he's being taken away.

Natsu just shook his head and sighed "damn horny bastard…" he said as he made his way towards Lucy's scent being followed by blue cat.

Natsu quickly reached the cave that held the scent of both Lucy and the Vulcan and from the outside he could hear Lucy yelling about her spirit abandoning her. On the inside… Lucy was sitting on the ground cowering in fear with an obviously horny ape next to her.

Natsu sighed again '_Seems I've been doing that a lot since I've met her.' _Natsu thought before he lifted up his left hand which started to glow black and he quietly muttered a spell "Doom Blast" and a small ball of black light launched out of his hand and hit the Vulcan making him go flying into the wall of the cave.

"Come on Macao, you let a Vulcan get a hold of you? Seriously?" Natsu said apparently to the ape Lucy was about to ask what he meant but the Vulcan transformed into… a man! Yes it was a slightly tan man with raven hair and stubble, he was also wearing a battered white jacket and a strange necklace with a giant 'S' like design on it.

"What the heck just happened!?" Lucy yelled while pointing a finger at the former ape creature.

Natsu started to walk over to the man and said to his companion "Vulcans use a type of magic called take over magic, if they get a hold of you then they'll take over your body and you'll turn into one of them."

Once Natsu got to the man he picked him up and put him on shoulder and started walking out while Lucy followed behind and said to the unconscious man on his back. "Once we get to the base of the mountain I'm going to deal with your injuries so just hang in there Macao."

_Base of the Mountain_

Underneath a tree at the base of the mountain the unconscious man identified as Macao recently woke up after Natsu put bandages around his wounds.

"Man… I got 19 of them but the last one snuck up on me and he got me… how the hell am I supposed to face Romeo now!" Macao said to Natsu as they got up and started heading back to Magnolia while Using Natsu as support.

"Are you kidding me? Of course he'd think it's awesome if you got 19 of 'em" Natsu said to his guild mate.

The man only sighed and said "would have been way more if it were you or Erza up there."

Lucy's eyes widened and she yelled "19 of them!"

Macao who just noticed Lucy was there and he having not met her yet only looked at her confused for a second until Natsu explained "Macao this is Lucy, our newest guild member. Lucy this is Macao."

Macao stilled eyed Lucy and after a few minutes he looked at Natsu and asked "is Erza okay with you flirting with other girls Natsu?"

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead and he said "She's not my damn girlfriend! You want me to go send you back up Hakobe old man!"

The man started laughing and they continued walking back to Magnolia that was only a short distance away.

Sure enough after a short while they made it to Magnolia and while they were walking down the street that led to the guild hall they saw a little boy who was sitting on a park bench crying, once they got within ten feet of the boy Natsu yelled out to him.

"Hey Romeo why so sad? I made you a promise didn't I?" the pink haired mage yelled causing the boy to look in his direction with wide teary eyes.

As soon as Romeo saw his father he broke out into a sprint to get to him yelling "Dad!" and if he was bigger he would have tackled him with the hug he gave him. Romeo then started apologizing for having his dad take the job but Macao assured him it was fine.

Natsu was walking away with a smile while being followed by Happy and Lucy and as they were walking they heard someone say "Thank you Natsu and Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and saw it was Lucy and smiled at him. Natsu didn't turn around, he just stuck his hand out in a wave and made his way back to the guild hall which was only down the road.

**A/N****:** Hope you guys liked it I'm going to be writing an arc a chapter so I can hurry up and get to the parts that I'm going to be coming up with myself, the Natsu x Erza paring won't start until another 5 chapters or so maybe so just hang in there.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that voted, the winner of the poll was option number 2! I was really hoping that this one would win because I've been wanting to give the story my own spin I really hope you guys like it! Oh and to anyone that's wondering Natsu is wearing what he wore in the beginning of the show but I will change his clothing later on.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2: _Akari._

It's been a day since the rescue mission in Mt. Hakobe and currently all was usual in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Mirajane was serving people, Cana was drinking, Loke was flirting, and Nab was sitting at the request board. Just a typical day in Fairy Tail.

Natsu was currently sitting at a table with his eyes closed in a completely still position. Sitting at his table was a naked gray and a confused Lucy, when she asked Gray what Natsu was doing he just told her "he's thinking"

As Lucy was about to try and snap Natsu out of whatever trance he was in his eyes opened and he smirked "She's here." Was all he said and it was all he had to say to scare Gray into putting his clothes back on and running around to warn everyone.

"Everybody run! She's back!" Gray yelled as everyone in the guild began to panic and hide in anywhere they could think of. The flipped tables and used them as shields, jumped in barrels of alcohol and some even jumped through the window shattering the glass.

Lucy was confused due to only her Natsu and Mirajane being the only once that weren't hiding. She tilted her head and asked "Umm Natsu, whose coming?"

Natsu just grinned and said "Erza of course, and if I'm right she should be here any second now."

There was suddenly heavy stomps coming to the guild, it sounded as if a giant was coming Lucy was becoming frightened herself just from the sound of her arrival and was on the border between staying or running when she heard the steps getting closer.

Suddenly the guild doors opened up and instead of a monster like Lucy was expecting it was in fact a girl, in fact a rather beautiful girl with scarlet hair. The odd thing about her though was first that she was wearing armor and that she was carrying a giant jeweled monster horn!

The girl put the horn down with a thud and told the whole guild "I'm back from my mission, is master here?"

"Ah yes you're finally here Erza, I need you and Natsu in my office now please." Spoke the short guild master from the banister of the second floor.

"Got a mission for us gramps?" Natsu asked while he stood up from his seat and began stretching his arms and legs. Erza merely nodded and the two made their way up the stairs in very different ways.

Erza, being a normal person used the stair case like anyone else would. Natsu on the other hand jumped into the air landing next to the master on the banister almost making him fall off in the process.

_Master's Office_

"Do you have a mission for us master?" Erza asked as she was sitting in the guild master's office. Currently the master had a serious expression on his face and was looking at two of his strongest mages whom were sitting in chairs across from him.

"Yes… The magic council has contacted me about a dark guild that has been operating behind the scenes, they appear to be attempting to bring back a forbidden and ancient power called **God Drive**." The master explained.

"When do we leave?" Erza asked already creating a checklist of items to bring on their journey.

The master looked at the sheet of paper on his desk and then looked back up at them and said "Go to the train station in about an hour, a member of the magic council will be there to brief you that is all of the information I received."

Erza nodded and turned to her teammate and waited for him to stand but he didn't move "come on Natsu, let's go prepare." She said and after he still didn't move she raised her hand up and flicked him in the forehead.

Natsu closed his eyes and opened them wide searching all around the room confused. Here they were thinking he was thinking but he was actually asleep! A tick mark appeared on Erza's head and she quickly thumped him on the head again.

"Let's go Natsu I'll explain it on the way there…" Erza said with a sigh while grabbing Natsu by the back of his vest and dragged him out of the office.

Natsu appeared confused on the outside but he heard what the master said loud and clear. '_**God Drive **__huh? Looks like this is going to get interesting real quick.'_

_An Hour Later at the Train Station_

Natsu was walking into the train station with his arms behind his head, next to him was his team mate Erza Scarlet who was wheeling a giant cart full of luggage.

"Geez Erza do you need so much luggage, we're only going to be gone for a little bit." Natsu whined as they were approaching the train.

Before Erza could respond a pretty woman in a rather reveling white kimono, approached them and said "Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet I presume?"

Erza looked at the woman and nodded her head "you are the one from the magic council I'm guessing?"

"Yes my name is Ultear Milkovich, let me explain to you what this mission is about please follow me." She then walked towards a bench and sat down and starting telling them about the mission.

"A dark guild that goes by '_Elemental Legion' _has been researching and ancient magic technique called '**God Drive**' from what we've heard of this magic it is extremely powerful. We require a mage team to quickly stop them because they have been going to many towns in search of information on this magic and we have received a lead that their next target is Freesia Town." The councilwoman explained to the mages.

Erza nodded her head following along and Natsu appeared to be in thought about something. "Sounds easy enough, we'll do everything in our power to stop them." Erza said as she and Natsu stood up and began to head to their train.

"Okay then farewell." Once they mages started heading away Ultear called out to Natsu "Oh yes Natsu." Once he turned around he winked at him and said "good luck." Natsu blushed but gave his thanks as the two quickly got onto the train.

_Freesia Town_

Once Natsu and Erza exited the train the quickly saw the entire town in disarray, there were buildings on fire, heavy rain, uncontrollable wind and large fissures in the ground. A lot of people were dead and those who weren't were running like their lives depended on it.

As soon as everything registered in their minds Erza's luggage was forgotten and she quickly Re-quipped into her heavens wheel armor. Natsu stood there with his bangs shadowing his eyes but they were in fact closed and searching for something.

Once he found what he was looking for he turned to Erza and said "Erza, evacuate as many people as you can I'll hold this guys off as long as I can." Before Erza could even say anything Natsu focused his magic energy and a black circle appeared under him and he chanted his spells name "**Doom Bringer: Mist form**"

Natsu quickly turned into mist and moved at unbelievable speeds to the west part of the town.

Sure enough the only building that wasn't on fire was the building where Natsu sensed the presence of the dark guild members. Natsu's mist came in through one of the windows and the same magic circle appeared on the ground.

The mist began spinning in a circle and started to slowly form Natsu who was standing in the middle of the room with his bangs shadowing his eyes, and his fists clenched. He could hear someone smashing something in the basement followed by some screams.

Natsu went into action quickly and stomped his fist on the ground causing the floor to collapse in a small circle around him.

Natsu fell down the circle and landed on his feet, a lot of dust was stirred up but once it cleared Natsu saw people in the room.

Two men that were obviously a part of the town's destruction, if the fire in the hands of one of it and the other man wearing an evil looking cloak was anything to go by.

The man with fire in his hands had a psychotic grin on his face. He was wearing loose black pants that looked similar to Natsu's. He also had a pair of black combat boots on. On his torso he wore a toga type shirt, it was also black but baggier than his pants and only covered his right shoulder and he had a strange fire looking design in the middle of it.

His face was obviously that of a battle maniac, he had a psychotic grin that made it look like he enjoyed people's suffering. There's a scar running through his right cheek and stopping right below his green eyes. He also had black hair that was done up in a ponytail.

The other man had no distinguishable features due to the black cloak he had on. The cloak was pitch black and had gold ornaments on it, it also had a hood that completely shadowed his face.

The other person in the room was a woman, she was on the ground obviously cowering in fear. Natsu couldn't get a good look at her but he could see that she had brown hair that was in a ponytail, she was looking down at something in her arms and Natsu could tell that she was crying in both pain and sadness.

The men in the room looked up from the woman and looked at Natsu. The man with black hair narrowed his eyes and his grin widened. "Looks like we got some company master. Leave it to me, I'll finish things here and meet you at the guild hall."

The man looked at his guild mate and nodded his head, he then spoke in a deep voice "very well Sasori, just make sure to come back alive." A magic circle then appeared below his feet and he disappeared into it.

Natsu still hasn't spoken since he fell down from the floor below choosing to only glare at the man in front of him. Eventually after a stare down Natsu spoke "are you the one who caused this."

The man's grin widened and he chuckled "oh why do you like my handy work? It's not my best job because some people got away but next time I'll make sure to kill 'em all good."

Natsu looked up revealing his black eyes to the man "that's all I needed to hear." Before the man could speak Natsu was gone and he was sent flying into the air.

Natsu had just moved at unimaginable speed and uppercut the man sending him out of the house via the roof. Before Natsu went after him he turned to the woman on the ground who was staring at him with wide teary eyes.

Natsu saw what she was holding and it was a blanket, inside the blanket was a little baby who was smiling and reaching for her mother. Natsu smiled at the two and said "don't worry lady, I'll handle this guy and then you and your baby will be safe."

Natsu didn't wait for a response because his legs were surrounded in black energy and he jumped creating a crated from the force of his launch and sending him flying in the air after the man he punched.

_In the sky_

Natsu was in the air standing across from the black haired man who had his eyes narrowed. The man grinned once again and ripped his shirt off "You seem like you'll put up a good fight so I'm not going to hold back on you!"

Natsu scowled at him but the man quickly got into a position and a red magic circle appeared in front of him and he said his spells name "**Fire God Shriek**" he then released a screeching noise that shot fire in all directions in front of him.

Natsu simply moved higher in the avoiding the attack "So you're a god slayer huh?" Natsu asked the man.

"Yup! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sasori, son of Vulcan the god of fire and _Elemental Legion's _Fire." The fire mage told Natsu.

Natsu took the information in and then introduced himself "I'm Natsu Dragneel wizard of Fairy Tail." Natsu then engulfed his hand in black energy and appeared in front of the man delivering a punch to his jaw while saying "**Doom God's Fist**" the man was sent back a few feet and Natsu continued his introduction "son of Moros, god of fate and doom."

The man started to laugh "I knew you would be a fun opponent! Who would have thought that we'd run into another god slayer out here?" the man engulfed both of his hands in flames and stopped his laughing "now I know that I don't have to hold back."

Sasori lunged at Natsu both of his fists engulfed in fire "**Fire God's Fist**" he punched Natsu in the chest and sent him back a few feet.

Natsu made no show of being in pain "That all you got?" Natsu asked as he lifted his hand and pointed a finger at his opponent, a black ball of energy began to form at the tip of his finger and Natsu released it at the man "**Doom Blast**" he said calmly.

The fire god slayer quickly shot his own spell at the blast of doom "**Fire Disc!**" he yelled as a disc of fire appeared in his hand, he then threw it on the oncoming attack diffusing it saving himself.

Not giving Natsu a chance to attack again the dark mage charged with his fists and feet on fire sending a series of punches and kicks at Natsu who black most of them. Before Sasori finished his assault he grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pulled him close to his face and used another spell "**Fire God's Shriek!**"

Waves of fire magic were then sent at Natsu at point blank range. A large cloud of smoke was created and Sasori used it a cover so he could move back and regain his energy, he was panting while waiting for the smoke to go away.

A voice was suddenly heard from within the cloud "**Re-quip**" suddenly the smoke vanished and Natsu was standing in the center holding a black katana, he just swung it in order to clear to smoke and now that it was gone he sent it back to its personal dimension.

"I hope you're ready." Natsu said to the shocked man in front of him "I've analyzed your heart, I know you inside and out now, I know what type of evil twisted things you've done so I hope you're ready to face your fate and atone for your sins.

Natsu began walking towards the man and once he was in front of him his black eyes began to glow black and he spoke in an layered voice "**Doom God Secret Art: Judgment**" Natsu then lifted his hand and poked Sasori in the forehead.

The Fire God Slayer suddenly felt intense pain coursing throughout his body and he dropped to his knees "What the hell did you just do to me!" he screamed through the torture.

Natsu had no reaction and simply explained it "Doom Bringer secret arts all revolve around my opponents facing their fate, this is your fate for living a life full of sins, and this is the judgment passed upon you by the power of fate. This is retribution for the pain and suffering you've caused not only the people of this town but all of the other people you've ever intentionally hurt."

Natsu began walking away from the man who finally passed out from the pain. As Natsu was walking towards the house he heard an explosion in the east end of town. Natsu made no reaction but simply said out loud "Good Luck Erza."

_East Side of Freesia_

Erza Scarlet finished evacuating the survivors of the attacks and was searching the west half of town for the people who did this.

It didn't take her that long to find them because a large hairy man came to her, it was a tanned man who wasn't wearing a shirt and had a rock like tattoo on his chest, and he was wearing light blue shorts and sandals. His face looked rugged and like the rest of him was hairy.

"Hello, my name is Eruku, son of Anemoi the god of winds and _Elemental Legion's_ wind." The man spoke in a calm tone.

Erza who was still in her heavens wheel armor listened to his introduction and gave her own "My name is Erza Scarlet, wizard of Fairy Tail. Remember that because it will be the last one you hear."

The man started to chuckle and suddenly a light blue magic circle appeared in front of him "**Air God's shriek!**" he yelled as he released a waves of air were sent directly to Erza, once the attack made contact she was sent flying back a good 10 feet but her armor thankfully blocked most of the damage.

"That attacks like Natsu's, you must be a god slayer." Erza said to the wind mage who began chuckling.

"Why yes I am little miss! You should feel honored to die at the hands of someone like myself!" Eruku told Erza as his hands were surrounded by what look like small tornadoes. "I am after all the second strongest in my guild next to master himself!" he then charged at Erza sending multiple punches.

Erza easily dodged his punches while analyzing the man. Erza's eyes widened when the man suddenly stopped and said "gotcha! **Air God's Wind Gust!**" a light blue magic circle appeared below Erza and an extreme amount of wind was generated, cutting her armor and covering her in small cuts while sending her into the air.

Before Erza landed she quickly re-quipped into a new set of armor "**Re-quip: Black Wing Armor**" Erza was quickly changed into her bat like armor and swooped down, surprising the large man by slashing him in the shoulder.

The man was about to send an attack at Erza but suddenly a hole in the ground opened up and another man emerged from it, it was a man dressed in a green military uniform and he quickly turned to Eruku and said "Hurry up and finish this, someone interrupted the interrogation, master and Kame already headed back to the guild hall."

Eruku stopped his attack and turned to the new comer "what about Sasori, wasn't he with master?"

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "that idiot decided to stay and fight the guy who interrupted us, master told me he was another God Slayer so we just have to cross out fingers that he gets back in one piece."

Eruku then began to laugh "Naïve fool." He said as he turned to Erza and waved to her "It appears we're going to have to put this match on hold Erza Scarlet. Until next time."

Both men then left, the man who came from the ground left in the same way and Eruku left via air magic flying away and out of the town.

Erza narrowed her eyes "I got to go find Natsu and make sure he's alright…" Erza then began her man hunt for the pink haired mage.

_Guild Hall_

Lucy was sitting at a table with gray eating lunch, Lucy has been full of questions ever since she's heard of Erza the day before at Mt. Hakobe so he finally figured out what question she wanted to ask.

Lucy looked at Mirajane who was coming over with more drinks for them and asked the barmaid "Hey Mira, who's Erza?"

Mirajane chuckled and was about to tell her but was cut off by happy who was flying in circles above them and said "Natsu looooooooooves her!"

Mirajane and many other people in the guild who heard the conversation began to laugh at Happy and his spot on observation "How about you tell us something we don't know cat?" Cana said from the bar.

Lucy was confused so Mirajane explained after she took a seat next to her "Well it all started the day Erza joined the guild. Natsu was starting a brawl one day and someone threw him across the guild hall and into Erza's table, he landed face first into her food, to say Erza was mad would be an understatement. They got into a big fight used magic and everything it was all around the town, eventually it lead to the East Forest. No body followed them in but they came out a little while later and were pretty much the best of friends after that."

Lucy listened to the story intently and then asked "Who won their fight?"

Mira smiled and shrugged her shoulders "No one knows, if you ask Natsu he says Erza won and if you ask Erza she says Natsu won… but ever since that day they formed a team and practically inseparable."

Lucy smiled at the story and then some more of the guild members laughed when Gray gave Lucy a warning "Just a little heads up if you value your life don't say any sentence to Erza that has the words you, love and Natsu in it together."

Lucy paled but then Mirajane giggled "yeah, she'll kill you after she stops stuttering and calms herself down."

Now the whole guild was in a round of laughter even the master who was sitting on the bar but on the inside he had an odd sense of foreboding _'You kids better be careful on this mission, I want to be able to have some grandkids!'_

_West side of Freesia_

Natsu made it back to the basement of the only house left in one piece shortly after his battle and saw that the brown haired woman was still on the ground holding her baby humming it a song.

"Are you okay?" Natsu said from behind the woman making her yelp jump in surprise.

The woman turned he head and saw Natsu walking towards her, he crouched down to her level and looked at the sleeping baby. The woman smiled at Natsu "Thank you" she told Natsu.

Natsu Grinned at the lady "No problem, it's my job to keep people safe!"

The woman still had a grateful smile, all that was heard in the basement was the woman's shallow breathing, she was in pain Natsu knew it but there was nothing he could do about it until Erza made her way to him.

They sat in the room in silence for a few moments, the woman's breath was becoming slower and slower "Akari." The woman said before she closed her eyes.

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to have a poll on what you think should happen**

**1.) The brown haired woman dies and Natsu raises her child for her**

**_Or_**

**2.) The woman is just unconscious and she wakes up soon after and leaves with the baby**

**Vote Here or on my Profile**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 3 of my story! The voting poll was a tie so I flipped a coin so you guys will find out which of to two choices won. Will the mysterious brunette live? What will happen to the baby? Who is Elemental Legion? All these questions and more will be answered so please enjoy!**

**ALSO****: If anyone doesn't know Akari is a Japanese name meaning light**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Akari Part II<em>

Natsu looked down at the brunette woman in front of him and he frowned, he stared at her body for a couple of minutes and then he looked at the baby in the woman's arms and smiled "she must have really loved you to protect you until her last breath."

The baby finally noticed Natsu and smiled at him, it reached its hands out trying to reach out to him while giggling.

Natsu kept his smile as he reached out and grabbed to baby from the woman's grip which in death was still firm. Once the baby was secure in Natsu's hands he stood up and looked at the woman "I'll take good care of her."

Before Natsu could do anything else he heard someone upstairs jump down the hole he previously made there. Natsu knew who it was so he made to attempt to defend himself.

"There you are Natsu I've been looking all over town for you!" Erza yelled at her teammate as she started to approach him.

Natsu had his back facing Erza so she wasn't able to see what he was holding but once she was standing next to him she saw the woman on the ground, dead. "What are you doing in h…?" Erza asked as she turned to see what Natsu was holding, a little brown haired baby….

Natsu looked at Erza as her eyes tripled in size, she pointed to the bundle of blankets in his arms and stuttered out "w-w-what the hell is that!?"

Natsu smiled at her reaction and said "well isn't it obvious, it's a baby… I thought you were smart Erza."

Erza flicked him on the forehead and said "I mean where'd you get it!"

Natsu sighed and then began to explain what happened when he arrived to this location "and that's how that happened."

Erza learning what happened was looking at the baby who was currently playing with Natsu's scarf. "What are we gonna do with her?" she asked.

Natsu having known this question would come up quickly answered "I'm raise her."

Erza was so shocked she almost fell over and then quickly began pestering Natsu about the responsibility of raising a child "Natsu do you even know how to raise a child? You won't be able to go on as many missions, you'll have another mouth to feed, you'll have to buy baby supplies, and you'll probably have to add a whole new addition to your house!"

Natsu seemed undeterred and said in a tone that left no room for argument "I know, and I'm fully prepared to do that. If Moros could raise a baby then so can I besides I already promised her that I would keep her safe." While motioning to the recently deceased woman.

Erza hearing his claims and the promise he made decided to give in "fine, but I'm gonna have to help you to make sure she doesn't grow up to be a mongrel."

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead and he started yelling "Hey I'm not a mongrel! Why would she be a mongrel, are you saying I'm a mongrel!?"

Erza began to laugh and then something popped into her head "does she have a name?"

Natsu looked at the little girl in his arms who just recently fell asleep and smiled "Akari… her name is Akari."

Erza liked the name and smiled "well we better get going back to the guild, I'm sure master's worrying about us."

Natsu nodded his head and they headed for the stairs but half way up he stopped "Hey Erza can you hold her for a second." Erza was confused but she did it nonetheless and watched Natsu walk over to the child's mother, picking her up bridal style and heading towards the staircase.

* * *

><p><em>Forest Near Freesia<em>

"One more… there." Natsu just finished stacking up multiple rocks atop a grave site he made for the deceased woman, once they left the house they headed towards the forest and found a clearing with a small field of flowers and it was wear Natsu decided to bury the woman.

Natsu stood with Erza who was still holding Akari looked at the grave for a moment and then headed back to the train station.

As they were leaving Natsu looked back at the grave one more time before making a silent oath 'I promise to get whoever did this to you Akari' and he quickly caught up with his female companions.

* * *

><p><em>On the Train<em>

Currently Natsu was sitting next to Erza on the train and Akari was sitting on his lap once again playing with his scarf. Natsu was watching Akari thinking and Erza was watching Natsu.

"Are you okay Natsu, you seem out of it." The scarlet haired woman said to the man sitting next to her.

Natsu kept looking at Akari and without looking at Erza spoke "those guys… they're all God slayers, the guy I fought wasn't that strong but when I first got there he was with someone else and that guy had monster amounts of power."

Erza nodded her head "the man I fought was strong as well, his element was air, it was as if he was controlling the air at will, the amount of it the power of it the current I couldn't do anything."

"I don't know what were gonna do but I do know that if we don't stop these guys soon and they achieve '_God Drive'_ then we're gonna have trouble." Natsu said while letting the baby on his lap play with his hand.

Taking the time to as a question that Erza's been wondering "Natsu what exactly are we gonna tell the guild about Akari?"

With the topic changing so did Natsu's disposition, he turned to Erza and grinned "well I guess we can just wing it and see how it goes!" Akari must have liked the idea because she grabbed hold onto Natsu's pointer finger and started giggling.

Erza smiled at the scene playing out in front of her and began fantasizing about a future where her Natsu and Akari were a big happy family.

Natsu noticing the look in Erza's eyes waved a hand in front of her "Earth to Erza, you're in dream land again." He said making Erza come back to her senses and blush.

Natsu being plenty used to Erza going off on her own fantasies didn't wait for an explanation and just went back to playing with the little girl on his lap. Natsu grinned at her and said in an excited tone "Wait until you meet gramps and everyone else they'll love you!"

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia<em>

As Natsu Erza and Akari got off the train they started heading towards town when suddenly a thought struck Erza "Natsu we need to go and get Akari some clothes." She said quickly changing their course to some shops in the town.

To say that their clothes shopping started off hectic would be an understatement, as soon as they got to a clothing store Erza searched for twenty minutes trying to find baby armor but alas the store didn't carry it so they looked around town for almost an hour, and when I mean them I mean Erza who dragged Natsu along.

After an unsuccessful search Erza resorted to buying normal baby clothes much to her displeasure, and of course Natsu was forbidden from picking any clothing. The whole clothing journey took about another hour but it wasn't done there because then they had to get baby necessities.

The first thing they got was diapers due to Akari needing a fresh one, they got all of the materials for changing a diaper and after fifteen minutes they finally changed their first diaper after many, many, many mistakes.

But once they were done with that they then had to go and buy baby food and such which didn't take too long, fortunately for Akari right when they got the food she started to get hungry unfortunately for Natsu so did he causing him to attempt to have Akari's baby food leading to a hit in the head from Erza.

Finally they finished their day by bringing everything to Natsu's house in the woods. After a walk they made it to his house and once they got inside Natsu received a beating from Erza about attempting to raise a child in such a messy home.

Natsu was then force to clean his house while Erza watched Akari, sure enough after many rounds of burning trash and fighting possible living things Natsu's house was actually clean for the first time in forever basically.

"Well that's about everything." Natsu said after he finished and when he went into the front room of his house he saw Erza sitting with Akari who was on her lap sleeping.

Erza looked around the room and saw it was clean and nodded her head, she then looked down at the sleep child and spoke to Natsu "Put her in your bed for now so she can sleep and tomorrow we'll introduce her to the guild."

Natsu nodded his head and stated leaving the room "okay just follow me." Erza stood up and carefully carried Akari careful not to wake her.

Natsu led them into his bedroom and once he was there he received a flick in the head from Erza "Ow what did Erza, just put her on it!" he said to the angered woman in front of him.

"How do you expect a baby to sleep on a hammock!" she said in a hushed yell still being careful not to wake the bay.

Natsu pouted and looked at the hammock "if me and Happy can do it then why can't she?" he asked trying to win the argument.

Erza sighed "Natsu, normal people sleep on beds, not hammocks, get a bed and a crib and maybe I won't have to hit you."

Natsu looked excited and he was jumping around the room "a bed?! Like was Lucy has? Her bed's really comfy!" he yelled like a little kid in a toy store.

Erza narrowed her eyes and suppressed a growl "what were you doing in Lucy's bed Natsu?" she asked with a look promising punishment if he answered wrong.

Natsu seemed to have not noticed and just gave a goofy smile "Well obviously I was sleeping, she's has the most comfy bed in the world!"

Suddenly Natsu was flicked in the forehead by Erza "Natsu, you don't just randomly go around and sleep in people's beds without them knowing!"

Natsu was confused and tilted his head "But Lucy was there Erza, and why are you hitting me."

Erza's murderous aura intensified and Natsu suddenly noticed it and began backing away in fear "Why were you sleeping with Lucy, in her bed?"

Natsu being the dense idiot he was still hasn't figured out why she was so mad so continued with his explanation out of fear and cluelessness "Well her bed was comfy so I went to her house and slept in it."

Apparently Erza was still furious and continued her demanding questions "and Lucy was okay with it?"

Natsu began to laugh "I don't know, she seemed kind of mad because I kicked her off after sleeping for about five minutes."

This seemed to have lessened her anger slightly but unfortunately for Natsu she was still rather angry "Natsu, you can't sleep in Lucy's bed."

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms in a childlike manner "and why is that?"

Erza once again flicked him in the forehead and explained "you can't just sneak into people's beds and sleep with them Natsu, especially a girl its wrong!"

Eventually Natsu just gave up and agreed with Erza's request "fine, I won't have to anyways since I'm getting my own!" he said as he began to get excited once gain in anticipation of getting a comfy bed.

Erza smiled at him and then a thought stuck her "Natsu, where exactly is Akari going to sleep you have no more room in your house."

As soon as those words left Erza's mouth Natsu stopped jumping around and sat on the ground thinking for a few minutes until an idea struck him "isn't it obvious? I'll make a new house and it'll be bigger and better and awesome!"

Erza's eyes widened at Natsu's claims "you're gonna build a new house?" she asked him receiving an eager nod from Natsu. Erza looked down at the baby sleeping in her arms '_he must really care about you if he's going to the trouble of building a brand new house just for you_' Erza thought with a sweet smile.

Natsu stood back up and started to leave "well better go and buy a bed and a crib!" he said excited once again soon after Erza followed him out of the house.

Unfortunately mattress shopping also was complicated due to Natsu having to test every bed in the store and accidently engulfing some of them in fire. But in the end they bought a crib and a bed except they had to pay for the 6 damaged one but all in all it went smoothly.

But that was only the beginning of their struggles because when Natsu attempted to put the bed frame and crib together… Let's just say he had a little bit of trouble so with a little help from Erza he managed to build both of them and put them in his room for now until he constructed his new house.

After they set up the bed and crib they were completely done for the day, Natsu had just put Akari in her crib and was now sitting on his new bad next to Erza watching the baby sleep each with smiled on their faces.

"Guess we're gonna have to wait until tomorrow to introduce Akari to the guild." Erza said while looking out the window at the setting sun.

Natsu grinned excited "I can't wait to see their faces when they meet her!" he yelled excited to introduce the baby to his guild mates.

Erza also smiled picturing their reactions and she suddenly heard a grumbling noise from Natsu. When she turned to look at him he was ginning and holing hand behind his head.

"Hehehe, guess I haven't really had anything to eat yet today…" he said which made Erza giggle, but suddenly her own stomach began demanding food causing her to blush in embarrassment.

Natsu began laughing and stood up "don't worry I'll go whip us up some food, just wait here!" he said while rushing out of the room drooling at the thought of food.

Erza's blush faded after a few minutes and she then walked over to the sleeping baby and smiled. Akari must have felt someone watching her so she began to stir in her sleep and once she opened her green eyes and looked at Erza she smiled and started to reach for her.

Erza still smiling walked over and picked up the half asleep child, suddenly there was crashed and grunts of pain coming from another room of the house.

Erza having a feeling of what it was walked out of Natsu's room and into the kitchen where it looked like a tornado blew through, there was pots and pans everywhere, fish on the floor and all in the middle of it sat Natsu, with a big pan over his head like a hat.

The face Natsu was making made it look like he was constipated but in fact he was thinking, pretty hard by the looks of it. He suddenly noticed the two females in the room and grinned "hey Erza, I don't really know how to cook!" he said sheepishly making the scarlet knight giggle.

Erza gave Natsu her hand to help him up and handed him Akari "I'll do it then, just sit tight." Natsu eagerly nodded his head and Erza quickly cleaned up before she started.

"**Re-quip**" she said as her clothes began to glow, once the glow subsided she was standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing an apron and a chef's hat. Erza washed the fish that was on the counter and re-quipped a kitchen knife and quickly set to work on dinner.

Natsu was sitting outside of the kitchen drooling at the smell of fish, he was so entranced with it that he didn't notice the baby squirm out of his arms and crawl away.

After 10 minutes Erza came out of the kitchen with plates of food and approached Natsu snapping him out of his daydreams.

"Come one Natsu, its finished." she said motioning for him to follow her to the table and eat which he did without any extra encouragement needed.

Natsu quickly thanked Erza for the food and began digging in. Erza smiled at his actions and began eating at a much slower and more polite pace.

Once Erza was about half way done with her food she noticed something "Natsu, where's Akari?"

Natsu stopped stuffing his face and adopted a confused expression "Akari? Let's see… umm she was sitting on my lap when you started to cook and then I started to think about fish and then you snapped me out of my thoughts…." Suddenly Natsu's eyes widened.

"Oh god! I must have thought she was food and ate her!" he screamed and then looked down to his stomach "Akari? Can you hear me? I'm sorry!" his yelling was put on hold by a hit to the head. "Ow Erza what was that for?" he asked while rubbing the bump on his head.

Natsu suddenly paled at the intense amount of murderous aura coming from the scarlet mage sitting across from him "You lost her you idiot!" she yelled while standing up. "Let's go we have to find her!"

"Aye sir!" the pink haired mage said in both fear and worry as he began frantically looking everywhere for the missing baby.

"Akari are you here?" Natsu asked while looking into the toilet "hmm nope… where could she be?" he asked himself with a hand on his chin.

"Akari if you come out I'll give you a nice big fish!" He yelled trying to coax the baby out of hiding but failing miserably. "Weird, that always works with Happy." He sighed in frustration.

"Natsu Akari is a human not a cat, and I don't think that she can even understand what you're saying." The scarlet haired re-quip wizard said while flicking her friend in the forehead.

Natsu childishly pouted and began muttering things about abuse while searching endlessly for the missing baby "Any luck Erza?!" he yelled from across his house receiving a negative.

"Ohh Natsu~!" A voice said in sing song tone which Natsu instantly recognized "look what I found outside the house!"

Natsu's head whipped to the door and he saw his furry blue cat flying into the house, but the thing that instantly caught his eye was the baby… being carried upside down by its feet with Happy's tai.

"Akari!" Natsu shouting confusing the cat but before Happy could ask Natsu dove at him and ripped the baby out of his grasp. Natsu held the baby tight while rubbing his face against her head "I thought you got stolen by bears or something!"

"You found her Natsu?" Erza's voice sounded through the house as she emerged through the door. Sighing in relief when she saw him holding the orphaned child.

Happy was watching the entire event unfold extremely confused so he decided to voice his most important "Umm Natsu… who's the baby?"

As Erza approached Natsu and stood next to him Natsu held Akari out for Happy to see and said with a grin "our baby!"

Happy processed the information easily and nodded his head "Oh okay that makes sense I thought you… WAIT YOUR BABY!?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: Hey guys! sorry that i haven't gotten to update recently I've been studying for my midterms but good news they finally ended today so i decided to quickly wrap up the chapter I've been working on and publish it so sorry if it's shorter than usual :)**


End file.
